Batman vs Arlong
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Una idea que mi vino a la mente tras ver uno de los capitulos de esta serie de mi heroe favorito, Batman, espero les guste, aunque esta algo corto, por favor, sean sinceros


_¿Cómo están? El otro día estuve viendo un video de la serie Batman el Valiente, donde hace equipo con el Vigilante y este cantaba una canción en la que narraba las aventuras de Batman, no sé porque, pero no pude evitar imaginármelo peleando con Arlong y su banda, por eso lo escribí con esa canción, espero les guste._

_Capítulo único._

**Batman vs Arlong.**

Batman y el Vigilante habían escuchado informes sobre una banda de tritones que estaban causando problemas en una isla llamada Kokoyashi, por lo que acudieron al lugar para investigar, al llegar comprobaron que toda la gente estaba aterrada por esos malvados y Batman les hizo la promesa de que los liberaría, tras someter a uno de los tritones, lo enviaron de regreso con su jefe con un mensaje para que los desafiara al medio día.

El medio día se acercaba, mientras la gente corría a sus casas y Batman se quedaba en medio de la calle, junto con el vigilante, cuando vieron aparecer a la banda de tritones, con su líder, Arlong.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo el Vigilante-¿seguro que no quieres ayuda?-.

-Gracias vigilante, pero prometí que me encargaría de esos malnacidos yo mismo, se lo prometí a estas personas-.

-Respeto eso, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer-dijo el Vigilante, mientras Batman se dirigía al encuentro de los tritones, el vigilante levanto su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

(Nota: este es el video de la canción, pero aquí tengo la letra también: www. youtube watch?v=InDmrZ62oYY)

**Había un hombre de ciudad Gótica **

**Que en el Batimóvil hacia ronda**

**Defendiendo a los indefensos **

**Y para el canto esta oda**

Mientras cantaban, Batman y los tritones se acercaban cada vez más.

**Con su martillo de justicia**

**A sus enemigos derribo**

La gente comenzó a encerrarse en sus casas, cerrando puertas y ventanas, aunque dos niñas, una peli naranja y otra peli azul se asomaron por las ventanas

**La seguridad de nuestras familias**

**Es lo que nos dejo**

Chew y Hatchan se lanzaron contra Batman, quien ya los estaba esperando, listo para la batalla.

**Gris y azul**

**Gris y azul**

**El hombre de ciudad Gótica**

**Vestía de gris y azul**

Chew trato de golpear a Batman, quien lo derribo con un puñetazo, luego Hatchan trato de atacarlo con sus espadas, Batman los esquivo y le dio una patada en el estomago, cuando el pulpo se agacho, Batman le dio un golpe en el rostro y Hatchan choco contra una pared, mientras Batman observaba, fue cuando Chew volvió a atacarlo.

**El combatió a los villanos**

**Demasiado numerosos, por cierto**

Batman golpeo a Chew hasta dejarlo en el suelo, mientras las dos niñas salían de su casa para ver mejor, siendo descubiertas por Arlong, quien sonrió malignamente, mientras Batman era desafiado por Kurobi.

**Frunciendo su veredicto**

**Con alas y puños directos**

Kurobi trato de atacar a Batman, quien esquivo su golpe, para de un salto colocarse sobre la espalda del tritón e impulsarse de un salto hacia el aire.

**Descendiendo del cielo nocturno**

**Su capa ondulada flotaba**

Hatchan y Chew volvieron al ataque, mientras un tritón se colocaba sobre el techo de una casa, apuntándole con una pistola a Batman.

**Esos que la ley infringieron**

**Merecían lo que recibieron**

El vigilante noto el ataque traicionero y desde la punta de su guitarra salió un cañón, con el cual disparo contra el tritón, quien cayó al suelo noqueado.

**Gris y azul**

**Gris y azul**

**El hombre de ciudad Gótica**

**Vestía de gris y azul**

El vigilante se quito su pañoleta del rostro-Pero bajo la máscara solo hay un hombre, igual a ti y a mí-.

Cuando Batman derribo a todos los lacayos, se dirigió contra Arlong, deteniéndose al ver que tenía a las dos niñas de rehenes.

-Atrévete a atacarme ahora, humano estúpido-desafió Arlong sonriendo.

**Su cara nunca**

**Mostrar podría**

**Su identidad secreta es para si**

Batman se detuvo de golpe-Eres un gran cobarde-.

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa, ríndete ahora o estas niñas pagaran el precio-.

**Pero porque aguantar **

**Esta cruzada solitaria**

**Pelear una pelea**

**Que no puedes ganar**

Batman alzo sus brazos en señal de rendición, ya que nunca pondría a unas niñas en peligro.

**Si le preguntas**

**El te diría**

"**Alguien todo este crimen**

**Tiene que parar"**

-Eres débil y por eso no podrás vencerme-Arlong lanzo a las niñas contra el suelo, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Batman en un intento por morderlo, pero el detective, que ya se lo esperaba, estaba preparado.

Batman saco una pastilla de su baticinturón y lo lanzo contra la boca de Arlong, la cual se congelo, para asombro y preocupación del tritón.

**Gris y azul**

**Gris y azul**

**El hombre de ciudad Gótica**

**Vestía de gris y azul**

Aprovechando eso, Batman ataco a Arlong con todas sus fuerzas, el tritón estaba más preocupado por descongelar su boca que por la batalla, por lo que no podía pelear bien y Batman, para terminar, se coloco unos nudillos eléctricos, con el que no solo rompió el hielo en la boca de Arlong, sino también sus dientes, el tritón cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse, pero finalmente cayó noqueado.

Las niñas miraron a Batman con admiración, mientras la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas, hecho el trabajo, Batman se dispuso a irse, no sin antes darles a las niñas uno de sus batiboomerangs a cada una, tras eso, se retiro del lugar, mientras el Vigilante…

**Gris y azul**

**Gris y azul**

**El hombre de ciudad Gótica**

**Vestía de gris y azul**

**El hombre de ciudad Gótica**

**Vestía de gris y azul**

**Si **

**FIN.**

_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el torneo._


End file.
